Time Travel Surprise
by Dean it's angles
Summary: After Dean talks with Balthasar he discovers there is a prank that angels play on each other, it's basically transporting them into the past and then locking away the key. Stuck in the past with a non-angel believing Dean, Castiel struggles to get along with the boys as they go on hunts. Things go ary when Cas debates on whether to tell Dean his and future Deans relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This starts off in the past with the ending of ep 13 season 2, Houses of the holy.**

**This story will have Destiel in it later on, just a warning in case you know, you don't like that kind of thing.**

* * *

Dean walked through his and Sam's motel door after seeing an attempted murderer get shish kabobed through the stomach. Sam was putting away his clothes, "How was your day?" Dean rhetorically asked.

Sam didn't acknowledge Dean, as the elder walked slowly toward his brother. "You were right, it wasn't an angel…it was Gregory."

Dean shook his head and reached for his flask, taking a swig and then holding it out to his little brother, knowing it would help him calm down a bit. Sam was hesitant but ultimately took the silvery object, trying to dull his sorrows at least a little. "I don't know Dean, I just…" Sam sat down on the old spring motel mattress, "I wanted to believe…so badly in it. It's so damn hard to do this, what we do. All alone ya know and…there's so much evil out in the world, Dean, I feel like I could drown in it. And when I think about my destiny, when I think about how I could end up…"

"Yeah well, you know what? I'm watching out for you." Dean sat across from Sam on the identical twin bed.

"Yeah, I know you are…but you're just one person Dean." The boys looked at each other sorrow and pain filled their eyes. Dean knew it was true, he is only one person but everyday he wakes up and looks at his baby brother and hopes it's enough. Hopes that he can do what his father told him to do, protect Sammy. "And I needed to think that there was something else watching too, you know Dean? Some higher power, some greater good…and then maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Sam stared at the wall with a sad smile gracing his features, small tears welling up in the eyes.

He looked to Dean, "Maybe I could be saved." Dean shut his eyes; he just wished his brother thought that he was enough to save him. He felt like he let John and Sam down.

"But," Sam laughed, "I just clouded my judgment and you're right we gotta go off what we know. What we can see, what's right there in front of our own two eyes."

As Dean was about to tell Sam about the now dead guy he was pursuing earlier a wired flapping noise was heard, like bird wings, and suddenly a man of his early thirties was standing in the middle of their shabby room. "Hello Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Both boys jumped up from their respected spots, Dean going for his treasured gun and Sam diving for the holy water on the bedside table. "Who are you?" Dean asked this mysterious newcomer in an intimidating voice.

"Dean it's me, I don't understand…I…" Castiel looked at Dean and Sam taking in their appearance, noticing that they were much younger. "What year is it?"

Sam gave Dean a curious look but answered Castiel's question. "2007."

Cas' brows creased together then shot up in understanding. "Balthazar and Dean must have-"

"What did I do?!" He walked closer to Castiel, pointing the gun directly at his face, "You have three seconds to start talking."

Cas raised his hands in surrender knowing how aggressive Dean can be if he doesn't get corporation when he demands it. "Look Dean I'm not-"

"I don't care what you aren't; I want to know what you are! Now." Dean's words were as cold as ice. Here is this strangely dress man in his motel room being familiar with him. He knows his name; he greeted him upon his arrival. Dean wanted answers and he didn't want to beat around the bush for them.

"I am an angel of the lord." Cas simply stated, in the same manor he told Dean when they first met.

"Bullshit now give me a real answer, you have two seconds before I put a bullet in you skull." Dean pressed the gun to Castiel's temple.

"Dean, stop. If he was here to hurt us he would have by now." Sam reached out for his brother's arm, lowering it so the gun was now aimed at the floorboards. He looked to Castiel, "Just explain why you're here and how you know us."

"And this is exactly why I say you should be more like your brother Dean, look how calm he's being." Castiel began to relax knowing with Sam around nothing would get too out of hand. He lowered his hands and took a seat at the edge of the bed, the Winchesters towering over him, waiting for their explanation. "I am in fact an angel Dean. My name is Castiel. I come from your future. In a couple of years we will officially meet and join together on a…hunt if you will. You and Sam have been like family to me."

"So you're saying that there are angels, you and I hunt together, and we're best buds? Sorry pal but that just doesn't sound right to me." Dean grabbed the holy water out of Sam's hand and with the flick of his wrist dowsed Castiel in the harmless liquid. Cas' face scrunches up as the water drips down his face, he wipes himself off with the sleeve of his trench coat.

"That's really not necessary Dean. I am not lying to you. I even have proof." Castiel reached into one of his many pockets of his vessels coat and pulled a photograph. "This is you, Sam, and me taken at your current home." The picture was of the three standing outside the men of letters fortress next to Dean's beloved Impala.

"This can't be right, us having a home?" Sam took the photo in disbelief, showing it to Dean.

"Well you stumble upon something and make it your uhh… Batcave, that's what Dean calls it."

Sam gave a small laugh, "That does sound like something you'd say. Maybe this guy is the real deal." He gave the picture back to Castiel and sat down next to him. "So if you really are an angel what were you talking about earlier, you know about Dean and that other guy?" His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Dean crossed his arms, waiting for an answer, truly wanting to know what he had to do with this.

Cas folded and wrung his hands together in a nervous fit not knowing how the current Dean would feel about him saying it was technically his fault that he's here right now. "Well Balthazar is…let's say he's a friend of sorts, he's also an angel. He likes to play tricks on me sometimes and him and Dean have been talking a lot, so I can only imagine that this was their idea to do this to me." The angel scratched the back of his head avoiding the Winchesters eyes.

"So what exactly did Dean and Balthazar do to you?" Sam inquired.

"Hey I didn't do a damn thing!" Dean pouted; it wasn't fair that he was getting blamed for something his future self did. The hunter huffed and threw himself into an armchair across the room, looking dejectedly at the floor.

"Dean don't be a baby, if Castiel says you did this, whatever it is, then you probably did." Sam gave dean a bitch face when his brother looked up. "Go on Castiel."

"Well you see I had kind of played a practical joke on Dean and I believe he's simply getting back at me. He must have asked Balthazar to send me back in time; I also think he took away my powers because I didn't immediately know where I was…or rather when I was."

"See Dean, it was you." Sam smirked at his brother, whom was currently pissed.

Dean didn't want to believe this strange person. But it seemed he had no other choice, he couldn't think of another reason as to why Castiel would be here at that moment. Plus Sam seemed to be already taken with the blue eyed angel. "Alright so how bout you pop back to the future and Sammy and I can forget about this for a couple years."

Cas smiled slightly, thinking that Dean hasn't changed a bit in the future. "Well Dean I would pop back if I could but again I don't have my powers." The Angel stood, moving across the room and removing his many layers until down to his button down and slacks. He rolled up the sleeves and leaned against the wall. "I'm going to have to stay."

"Whoa there pal, we have our jobs and limited money we can't be hauling you with us everywhere. You don't even know how you're going to get back." Dean heaved himself up and got into Castiel's face as he said this.

"I assure you I'll be gone within a week or so." He passively said.

"How sure are you?" The tawny haired man smirked thinking he would get the man with that one, and of course he didn't, Castiel answered right back even showing a small smirk himself. Something he picked up from Dean.

"Actually I'm 100 percent positive I will gain my powers in a week. I've had this done to me before. Balthazar has limited tricks." Castiel pushed off the wall bumping chests with dean before going over to Sam. "So Sam if you don't mind could I stay with you and Dean?"

"Why are you asking him? I'm the big brother here. Besides Samantha here obviously has no problem with you."

"Of course Dean, my apologizes, May I stay with you?" Castiel repeated slyly.

Dean pouted and looked away from the blue eyes that almost priced his soul. "Well we don't have any other choice do we?"

Sam smiled knowing that Dean would accept Castiel soon, if he was even letting him stay with them.


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning light drifted into the decrypted abandoned building awaking the eldest of the Winchesters. Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over to his blue eyed figurative bunk mate, whom was still asleep. It had been the boys' first night with the angel, they had to get the hell out of doge, the authorities had already been tiring to track down Dean because of his involvement with saving that girl. So Dean had driven for a couple hours up north and into Oklahoma. Sam had spotted an abandoned house and he figured they could stay there and save some money, Castiel agreed staying that it didn't looked too damaged. Dean wasn't really comfortable with just trusting Castiel so instead of sleeping he spent most of the night watching him sleep.

Sam on the other hand slept like a rock, was still in dream land actually. Dean didn't understand it, how could his brother be so calm about this situation. When a stranger in a trench coat comes to you saying he's an angel and is from the future you tend to think drug addict not all powerful celestial being.

"Well let's get this band wagon started." Dean whispered to himself, "All right ladies rise and shine I got places to be and people to do!" he yelled while rising to his feet. Sam woke up without any fuss used to his brothers' rude awakenings.

Castiel, not really used to feeling tired, found it rather difficult to accept the fact of getting up this early. "Dean can I have five more minutes?"

With an authoritative voice Dean called over his shoulder while throwing on a new shirt "No we're packing up and leaving now."

"Dean please, I'll do that thing you like." Castiel bargained normally offering Dean what he would so he could get what he wanted.

"What?" Cas was still is a groggy sleepy state and didn't realize what he had said until Dean questioned it.

"Wait, what, nothing. It's nothing I'm getting up right now." The angel fumbled with his sleeping bag almost tripping but caught himself. He was about to walk past Dean to go outside and take care of some business but the hunter stopped him.

The tawny haired man put his hand on Castiels' shoulder preventing him from passing by. "It's not nothing, now what did you mean?"

Castiels' face turned into the mixture of nervousness and dread. He wasn't planning on telling Sam or Dean, especially not Dean, about the relationship him and the future Dean actually have. "Dean I said it was nothing."And he planned to keep it that way. Castiel harshly shoved past Dean.

Sam was silently watching the scene unfold and knew just like Dean that it wasn't nothing. "I'll go talk to him."

"Yeah you do that Sammy, you do that." Dean went back to packing things up whist mumbling under his breath about stupid angels and drug freaks.

Sam had walked outside noticing Castiel sitting on top of an old heating unit that looked like it had been dumped there a few years back. He put his hands in his pockets and cautiously walked up to Castiel. He stood in front of the angle waiting to be acknowledged but he never was, Sam sighed "Alright, so can you trust me more? Wanna tell me what all that was about?"

"I would preferably not…but it seems you have a way of making me feel better weather it be future or past." The blue eyed angel took a deep breath and looked into Sam's eyes. _I can trust him, _he thought. "In the future Dean and I…we…share a profound bond." The youngest Winchester puled his eyebrows down in confusion but didn't say anything waiting of Castiel to continue. "Only recently in for the past 7 months or so did we uhhh…further that bond into something more." Sam mouthed an 'oh' sound when realizing what he meant.

They wadded in the silence for a bit until Sam spoke up, "Well I can see why you don't want to tell Dean."

"You're taking this pretty well."

"Well what am I going to do? So my older brother is gay, so he's gay for an angel, he's still just Dean."

Castiel smiled, he wished past Dean could be as understanding as Sam. "Technically you know I do not have a gender…"

Sam cracked a smile and busted into laughter with Castiel joining in. In that moment Dean came out caring two duffle bags. "Are you two done with your reenactment of gossip girl? Let's go asses in the car."

On the road the impala was extremely quiet, Sam had fallen asleep after about an hour, he was still tired from the long night before. That left Dean and Castiel to their own devices. Castiel had occupied his time by thinking of how much he missed his Dean and the current Dean was still thinking about that morning.

It was Dean's thought process that had won out and he decided to finally ask the question that's been on his mind. "So Cas…what's this thing my future self likes?"

Castiel was snapped out of his thoughts and he panicked when he heard the question, "Pie." That's all he could think of. Dean likes pie, so pie was the best answer.

Dean's lips twitched into an almost smile."Pie?"

"Pie…I make you pie." He in fact could not make pie, the last time he did he set the oven on fire and almost made Sam bald but he hoped that the answer would make Dean stop talking. about it.

"Really? Well at least I get something good out of this deal. You're making me some when we get to a motel." Dean really did smile this time, he was getting pie druggie or not it's still free homemade pie.

"Of course Dean I'll make you pie." Castiel didn't care that he probably wouldn't be able to make the pie in question he was just glad to see a side of Dean that reminded him so much of his Dean.

* * *

**This was a first for me I did this chapter in one sitting in under 2 hours. I'm proud of myself. I hope you all enjoy it, next chapter will have more action in it, in the form of a hunt so it will pick up I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to say before we start I am so so sorry for the lateness and unfortunately there's no action of any kind in this one...sorry I misjudged some things. Next chapter I swear. It'll be up by the end of monday night ok? maybe even tomorrow. **

* * *

"Hey Sammy, have you found out anything new?" The three hunters were tracking a case in Rhode Island. So far three people were missing none of them connected in any way and barley a trace of evidence left behind. Sam rubbed his face with both hands and turned away from his computer screen, "No, nothing. The victims aren't involved with each other and there's nothing to say that they were forced out of their homes by anything supernatural. I think this may just be a normal cut and dry human serial killer who's just very good at his job."

"When is it ever just humans Sam? We could at least stay here a little while."

"Dean's right, I think if we look hard enough it will all become clear." Castiel rose from his laying down position and walked over to stand next to Dean.

Sam uncurled his back from the hunched position he had been in most of the night and pushed back, with one hand, his hair. "Well then you two do the research, I've been up all night sifting through all of it."

"All right we'll do that for you Sam, please rest." Sam nodded and walked out of the motel room to his own separate room down the hall. Dean could still not Trust the angel to stay by himself so he had insisted on Castiel staying with him so he could keep an eye on the weirdo. Castiel then stood extremely still as if waiting for something.

The eldest Winchester stared with a confused expression at the ridged angel "Uhhhh Cas?..." no response, "Hey angel dude!"

He blinked a few times and then laughed bitterly, "I forgot, no wings either." Castiel rubbed the back of his head. He's noticed it's a default reaction when he feels uncomfortable. His blue eyes darted around trying to figure out what to do now; they landed on Dean and waited. Dean stared back, completely enthralled by the pretty blue things.

Dean coughed, trying to break the awkwardness that had floated into the room. "Well let's get going. I'm not monster hunting on an empty stomach."

* * *

They had decided to stop at Biggerson's and then head to the police station to gather the police reports and maybe interview some of the officers assigned to the case. "Good morning Fellas! Could I start you two off with a drink?"

Dean shrugged off the overly cheerful demeanor of their male server. "Yea, and our orders too, ok two coffees and some waffles for me. Cas what do you want?"

The chipper waiter, obviously a morning person, turned toward Castiel waiting for a response. The angel's eyebrows pulled together in concentration as he tried to figure out what would be best suited to his needs. "I think I would like a hamburger." A smile graced his features as Castiel handed the plastic menu to the waiter, proud that he made a decision like a normal person. The waiter on the other hand started to laugh, Castiel soon felt subconscious about what he had said. Dean cracked an amused smile as well but otherwise didn't mind that Cas had ordered something meant for a later meal, he's done the same in the past he had no stance to judge.

"I'm sorry sir we only have that on our lunch and dinner menu. Is there anything else you would like?" He pushed the menu back into Castiels' hands encouraging him to pick something different.

"No I would really rather have the burger."

"Sir, please, order something from the proper menu." The waiter was becoming aggravated.

Dean cleared his thought and made an attempt to diffuse the situation, "Look, you have hamburger meat in the back right?"

"Well yes but-"

"And buns?"

"Again yes but sir-"

"Well then how 'bout a burger for my friend here?" Dean smiled cheekily and then raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir." He took the menus and walked away from the table with a sour look on his face.

Castiel had been quietly watching the exchange with big round eyes amazed that Dean was willing to stand up for him especially with the criminal treatment he's been getting these past few days. "Thank you Dean." Castiel aimed a sweet smile towards Dean and reached across the table to take his hand again forgetting that this wasn't his Dean.

Dean pulled his hand away harshly, disgust plastered on his face. "Dude."

A red blush formed on the angels' cheeks and his eyes felt a slight stinging sensation, Castiel was on the verge of tears. Dean had never been so malicious about physical contact. But again it wasn't the Dean who was used to light heartfelt touches or words of love and lust. "My apologies. Excuse me." He rose from his seat, walking quickly to the restroom just as wetness slid down his cheeks.

Dean on the other hand was just confused. The behavior of the small man has been off towards him ever since they meet. The interactions they have are much different then when Castiel is with Sam. Dean didn't feel comfortable with the stares that last just a little too long or the playful banter the other was always trying to park up. This was the first time they've actually touched that wasn't hostel and it didn't really sit right with him.

* * *

After breakfast the duo swung by the police station, flashing their badges and getting down to business. The report held no new information, a string of disappearances starting with Amy Darcy, A local college student who was taken from her rundown apartment 2 weeks ago. The latest victim being Steven Hatton, 17 years old and stolen from his family home last night. The officers said they saw nothing askew at any residence they've inspected, no blood so they had no reason to think it was hostel, they all just disappeared. The only lead they got was one witness.

"Hello Mrs. Hatton? Agent Colson and Barker. We're looking into the abduction of your son, mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"So you say you heard nothing last night? No screaming, no muffled voices?" Dean wrote a note down pretending to act as if this was note worthy.

"No, my other son had waken me up saying there was a monster under his bed and when I tucked him back in I went to check on Steven and he…he was gone." The women cover her mouth and silent tears streamed down her face but she pushed on and told everything to Dean and Castiel. "I called the police immediately and they had asked if this was a normal thing, if Steven ever snuck out of the house before. I told them no and I had to wait until the morning for an officer to even think about coming over."

The tawny haired male gave a slight head nod, as if to confirm her statement with himself but instead it just meant that they have nothing unless they can talk to that kid. "Alright Ma'am thank you for your cooperation but we have one more thing to ask of you."

Cas fidgeted where he stood, after the awkward display at the diner he had not spoken but he felt unnecessary at the moment. He at least wanted to show some sign of contributing, "We need to speak with your son."

Dean almost choked on air after Castiel's bluntness. "Ahhh what he means is your son was up at night correct? We just need to know if he perhaps heard or saw something." He covered quickly.

"Yes of course, but you might not get much out of him, all he goes on about are monsters." Dean looked to Cas and him a quick dip of his head and Castiel returned it both on the same page. Dean flashed a smile, "That's no problem, its protocol anyway."

The boys walked into the room of eight year old Tommy, whom was currently lining up tiny plastic army men along the side of his bed. Dean crouched down to the little boy's level while Cas silently watched from the doorway. "Hey whatcha doin' there?"

"Making sure the monster doesn't come back." Tommy didn't even look at Dean, just continued to line up his pint-sized green men.

Cas had decided to pipe up, he found children were much easier to interact with. "Can you tell us what the monster looks like?"

"He's like a shadow and his glows purple on his arms. His teeth are sharp and pointy. He lives in the dog park with his friends. He took my brother." Tommy looked right at Castiel when he said this, completely ignoring the other man right next to him. "Can you help?"

"Yes, we'll try. Won't we Dean?"

Dean snapped out of his thought of the rude child, "Uhh yea right, we got your back kid." He ruffled Tommy's hair and walked out of the room.

"I hope you're the one in charge and not him, he's a little stupid." He pulled a face and then went back to tinkering with the best arrangement of his figures.

The blue-eyed angel actually laughed for the first time since being here as he walked away from the little boy and into the families' front porch. "And what the hell are you laughing at Mr. Chuckles? That kid just straight up gave me the cold-shoulder!"

He stifled down to a giggle and answered Dean. "He called you stupid and asked if I was in charge when you left." The look of incredulousness on Dean's face was enough to send Castiel into a fit of laughter. "Dean I forgive you, this is the best fun I've ever had! Past you is so great sometimes."

Dean huffed out some air and walked back to the impala, "What do you mean sometimes? I'm awesome always." He threw himself into the front seat and waited for his annoying guest to get his _hilarious _ass in the god damn car.

"Of course you are Dean, of course." He mumbled, with a hint of sarcasm.


End file.
